Clannad: The New Generation
by UltimateVitality
Summary: Ushio is a junior in the new building of the school her parents were in. Her best friends, Tabatha Chase OC , Fuko Ibuki, and her crush, Sora Bukaiburu OC, go through life as high schoolers. But secrets, heartbreaks and trust issues will ensue between them and their other peers. **2nd Main Project**
1. Chapter 1

_**Clannad: The New Generation**_

**_**This story takes place within the Clannad Universe. There are plenty of OC's and there will be appearances from Key's Clannad characters. I do not own any of Clannad characters. I use them to progress an idea of a third chapter in the Clannad series. This "generation" takes place while Ushio is in her Junior Year. She's met a couple of friends and is a spitting mage of her mother Nagisa. Nagisa and Tomoya are alive and well, entering their late 30s/early 40s, including ther friends Tomoyo Kyou Sunohara etc. Sanae and Akio are alive as well, now in their late 50s. Time to hop in the universe once more, to endure a new experience and adventure! Also the story will have two different points of view. Ushio and my OC...Sora Sukaiburu**_**

**_*Final Edit: Rei Nishina has been changed to Fuko Ibuki. No need for too many OCs I believe.*_**

Chapter 1: School Starts.

Ushio is in her room humming the Dango Dango song to herself as she gets dressed ready for school. The Okazaki's are still living in their town, with all of their friends. Ushio is in her Junior year of high school at the school her parents attended. The old building has been torn down and the town rebuilt the school in order for students to get their classes faster without much hassle. Ushio has a small circle of friends at school. Tabatha Chase, who is a senior at the school and Fuko Ibuki, who is a Junior. She has a secret crush on a boy named Sora Sukaiburu, a junior, he's a smart and clumsy guy, almost like her father. They eat lunch together a lot and are always seen next to each other, even in class!

"You're going to miss breakfast dear!" A woman's voice said. It was Nagisa, she was cooking breakfast.

"Ok mom! Here I come!" Ushio said back smiling. She put on her school clothes, looked in the mirror and went downstairs.

Tomoya was in the livng room, reading a newspaper. he looked back and smiled. "Good morning Ushio. Ready for school?"

Ushio nodded. "Mhm! I can't wait! Nishina and Tabatha are going to meet me there. Hopefully I'm in with Nishina again this year!"

"That's nice to hear sweetie." Tomoya said smiling. "Is Sora going as well? Or is he going to another school?"

" i don't know...he didn't tell me anything about it." Ushio said looking down.

"Don't worry!" Nagisa said trying to cheer her up. "If he shows up make sure you say hi to him. And I'm pretty sure he's going. His mother didn't tell me about him going to another school."

"Ok...that's a relief." Ushio said brightening up.

In the summer, Sora was thinking about going to another school due to him being the top in his classes. He wanted to go to a school that he would surpass and succeed in. But he didn't want to leave his friends, so he hasn't told anyone is decision.

Nagisa had brought the food to dining room and set the table. "Food's ready you two!"

"Last one there doesn't get seconds!" Tomoya said running out of his chair.

"Oh come on!" Ushio said pouting but trying to catch up. "You always get a head start!"

"Ha, you don't have to be fair to win!"

Tomoya got to the dining room first laughing. "See? I always win."

"Cause your a cheater dad." Ushio said as she sat down.

"Ahhh whatever you're just too slow." Tomoya said sitting down.

"You two are a handful. You know that right?" Nagisa said sighing.

They began eating, and a conversation about Sora started up again.

"Ushio, are you and Sora becoming very close?" Tomoya asked.

Ushio blushed. "Dad..."

"Aha! Someone's got a crush." Tomoya said joking.

Ushio blushed more. "Tomoya, you know that's not nice." Nagisa said. "If Ushio and Sora are close then they're close. It's none of our business."

"Thanks Mom..."

"Well it is my business! She's my daughter and i wanna know what she's up to!"

"Ok Tomoya...you're sounding like Dad." Nagisa said slowly smiling as she eats.

"I am not sounding like that old bear!" Tomoya pouted and ate his food faster.

Ushio laughed at her parents as finished her food. She clapped her hands and thaked her mother for the food. She washed her dishes and looked at the clock.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late!" She scurried to her room and got her bag and hat. She ran bac downstairs and put her shoes on. "Bye guys! I'll be heading out now!"

"Be good Ushio!" Nagisa said. "And make lots of new friends okay?"

"Have a nice day today sweetie. Come back home with a story or something." Tomoya said.

"Ok Dad. I'll try." She walked out the door and the bright sun was out shining. She smiled and looked at the blue sky. "This is going to be a fun year. I can feel it!" She began walking her way towards school. On her way, she spotted the Furukawa Bakery,

"i should go say hi to Akii and Sanii. But I'll be late..." She took a deep breath. "i guess I'll have to hurry then." She entered the bakery and noticed a short spiky black haired boy with her school's male uniform.

"Hello and welcome...Oh its just you." Akio said when he entered the front of the store.

Ushio smiled. "Hi Akii. I'm on my way to school. Where's Sanii?"

"She's resting. She wanted to sleep in today. Want some bread for lunch? And don't worry you'll get my bread." Akio said. "Because you know how bad Sanii's bread is." Luckily Sanae wasn't behind him this time.

Ushio chuckled. "Ok Akii. I'll take some bread." She gave him her bag and he put some bread in a plastic bag and put it inside and gave it back.

"You be good now okay Ushio?"

"Yes Akii." She turned around and the black haired boy was gone. She thought to herself, Was that Sora? If it was I'll see him at school!

She hurried her way to school, not only because she was almost late, but because she wanted to know if Sora was at her school or not. As she got there, Fuko and Tabatha were standing there waiting for her.

"What took you so long Ushio?" Tabatha asked, yawning. "We were waiting for almost years."

Fuko looked at Tabatha. "Why must you always over exaggerate? We've only been here for 10 minutes." Fuko smiled at Ushio and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again."

Ushio hugged back. "Yeah I know! Oh! I need to check what class I'm in!"

"Don't worry about it." A boy had said. "You're in Class 2-B with me and Renji."

Ushio turned around and saw no one, She looked behind Nishina and there he was with his and her schedule in his hands. the same boy in the bakery, smiling. Ushio had shown a blush and big smile.

"Sora!" She said in joy as she ran up and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? That would've been helpful."

Sora chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you. Here." He gave her schedule, 1st Homeroom P.E Class 2-B. 2nd was Economics Class 4-A, 3rd was History Class 2-C, 4th was Lunch, and her last class was Study Hall.

"Awww...why P.E first?" Ushio said putting her head down. "Of all things...P.E is first."

"Oh suck it up, Ushio." Tabatha said. "At least you have Economics with me."

"Yeah I'm surprised that I'm in a higher grade class, i feel great about that!"

"You have study hall with me." Fuko said. "That means...FRIEND TIME!" Fuko then entered her own little world in amazement.

Ushio laughed. "Well there she goes. Always being Fuko-chan."

"And what's crazy is her mom doesn't act like this." Tabatha said laughing.

"Sora what classes do you have?"

"I have P.E and History with you. So I'll be close by." Sora said smiling.

The bell rang. "Ok you two!" Tabatha said grabbing a tranced Fuko. "We'll see you at lunch okay?"

Ushio waved. "Yeah definitely!" She then looked at Sora blushing. "Ready to go?"

Sora blushed as well. "Yup." They then walked together to their first class.

As lunch came around, Sora and Ushio were sitting under the cherry trees, waiting for Tabatha and Nishina.

"Havin' a fun day so far?" Sora asked eating his sandwich.

"Ehhh..." Ushio said tilting her hand side to side.

"Figures. You're always picky." Sora said jokingly.

"Am not!" Ushio retorted then gently pushing him. "I'm not picky,"

"If you say so."

Suddenly, a gang of under-classmen girls started running towards their direction, screaming. "Sukai-senpai!" Sora heard and sighed. "Not again..."

"What's wrong? Why are they screaming your name?"

"I guess the middle school girls took a liking on the cutest boy of the juniors and seniors. There's a couple of people...I just happen to be one of them."

"Oh..." Ushio said softly.

The girls got to them and surrounded Sora. Saying a bunch of stuff like, "Will you be my date for tomorrow?", or "Can i take a picture with you please?"

Sora sighed again and said. "Ladies look. I'm eating with my friend...I would like some time with her...is that okay?"

Most of the girls nodded and walked away, except for two. "What? Is she your girlfriend or something?" One girl had asked. She seemed like a tomboy, Sora had seen her with the Kendo club earlier that day.

"Yeah." The other girl responded. "Why can't we be with you?" This girl had higher voice. She seemed like a loudmouth.

"Well...uhh..." Sora studdered. Ushio said nothing as she was eating, waiting for his answer.

"Uhhh nothing!" The tomboy had raised her voice. "is she your girlfriend...OR NOT!?"

Sora took a deep breath and thought to himself, If i say yes they'll leave me alone, but I don't know if Ushio wants that, but if i say no, they'll stay and Ushio might be offended by my answer.

Luckily, Tabatha had arrived. "Ok Aoi. No need to get rough with the boy. He's just eating." Mei was talking to the tomboy.

"So you're name is Aoi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Aoi Yanagami. But I'm out of here. I want your answer tomorrow Sukaiburu!" She stormed off.

The other girl chased after her, "Aoi-san wait for me!"

Tabatha then sat down and began eating. " I hope they didn't give you too much trouble. They're both juniors and they're signed up for Kendo."

"Wait both of them?" Ushio asked.

"Yup both of them. Weird ain't it? The other girl didn't seem interested in something like Kendo now did she?"

Both Sora and Ushio shook their heads. As lunch was over they split up and Ushio began to wonder what Sora's answer was going to be. She was so worried about the answer, that she didn't pay a lot of attention to Fuko in Study hall. School was over and Ushio was headed home. Sora was getting out of class as well.

"Hey Sora." Ushio said happily. "had a nice day today?"

"Yeah sorta. Could've been better."

"I know. But hey want to stop over my place for dinner? I'm pretty sure my parents will let you to stay dinner."

"Sure. But i can't stay long. My summer job still isn't over yet. So i have to go to work later."

"You're still working? Wow."

"Yeah I'm done in a month or two. After that we can spend a lot of time together."

"Alrighty!" Ushio had wrapped her arms around his right arm smiling. Sora felt weird and started blushing but didn't say anything as they walked to the Okazaki's.

As the night progressed, Nagisa and Tomoya were happy to see that Sora was still attending with Ushio, and that they were stiill best of friends. When Sora had to go, Tomoya had asked to talk to him while they walked.

"Still close I see..." Tomoya said gazing at the stars.

"Yeah." Sora said looking down nervous. "We're still close friends..."

"Tell me something Sora...how long have you liked Ushio? And don't say you don't, because I can see it on both yours and her faces." Tomoya said smiling.

Sora was surprised but he had to answer. "Ever since we met. I've always liked Ushio. She's a very nice person and is just fun to be around. But I'm just afraid to admit my feelings for her,"

"Just as she is afraid to admit hers to you. Listen Sora, I've known you since you were in elementary school, and you're father works with me, I know that you're not a bad kid."

"Thanks Mr. Okazaki."

"But, you are Ushio's closest friend, she wouldn't like you keeping secrets from her. So whenever you and her are ready to admit your feelings, then you can become closer. just a heads up, know what I mean? stay friends with my daughter. She's never met someone like you. And you will never be replaced, trust me on that."

Sora nodded and had gained a bit of confidence, "Thanks Mr. Okazaki. I'm glad we had this talk."

"No problem pipsqueak. Now go to work and I bet I'll see you tomorrow." Tomoya said smiling.

Sora laughed and ran the rest of the way to work. Tomoya then said himself, "That boy is going to bring wonders to my daughter. He's just like me...but he seems like...Nagisa for some reason." He then walked home gazing into the stars once more.

Chapter 1: School Starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Birds Sprout Their Wings

After the conversation with Tomoya a week ago, Sora decided to ask Ushio to go on a date the upcoming weekend.

"Ok…so where should we go?" Sora was in his room that morning pacing back and forth thinking on what to do. "The park? Or how about the mall? Gah! Too much to think about!" He flopped on his bed and looked at his ceiling. "Who would've thought thinking of places to go would be so hard. But its with Ushio…so it's gonna be weird. Cause I want her to have fun too." He looked at his dresser and grabbed a picture of him, Ushio and her parents when they were younger. Ushio was on his shoulder smiling and he was waving at the camera, while Tomoya and Nagisa were sitting behind them smiling. He put the picture down and got ready for school.

As he slid on his shoes on his way out of the door, he looked over on the couch. His mother was lying there asleep. He sighed and put a blanket over here.

"You're sick….you shouldn't be out so late." He walked out and shut the door silently.

On his way to school, he sees Ushio walking out of her house waving.

"Bye guys!" she said. "Save some cupcakes for me!" She closed the door and began walking down the steps. Sora smiled and waved.

"Ushio!" He yelled waving.

Ushio looked and waved back. "Hey Sora! Wanna walk to school together?" Sora nodded and caught up to her as they walked side by side to school.

Halfway there, Ushio clinged onto Sora's left arm. Blushing and didn't know what was going on, Sora just let her. Ushio was afraid he was going to say something.

"Is this okay?" She asked him blushing.

"Yeah….you're fine." He responded nervously. Ushio smiled at him as they continued to walk.

At the entrance, still clinging onto each other, the other students began to notice as they whispered.

"Awwww! Look at those two!" A girl said. "They're so cute!"

"Hey isn't Sora Sukaiburu?" A boy said. "I heard he's a real lady's man with the freshman and juniors."

Sora rolled his eyes and Ushio just ignored the comments. They reached their lockers and put on their school shoes.

"Crap!" Sora said.

"What?" Ushio asked confused.

"I left my gym clothes. I knew something was missing! Ugh…great."

"Sheesh Sora, you always forget stuff. I can't believe you haven't forgotten that I'm your friend." Ushio laughed and Sora followed.

"Come on low blow." Sora said.

"You know I'm joking…well….somewhat." Ushio smiled and started walking to the gym with Sora. They walked past the girl, now Kendo captain, Aoi Yangami. She stopped them.

"Sukaiburu!" She pointed at him. "You avoided me all last week! And you haven't given me your answer!" She said assertively.

Sora gave a blank stare, not knowing what she was talking about. "Uhm….what are you talking about?" Ushio had forgotten too.

Aoi began blushing, but tried to hide it. "You don't remember?! I'm talking about her!" She pointed at Ushio. "Is she your girlfriend or not?" She started tapping her foot on the ground to stop her blushing.

Sora looked at Ushio, who was still looking confused. He sucked it up. I can't believe I'm going to say this without her consent, he thought, but I guess it's going to have to work. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes. yeah she is."

Ushio's eyes widened as she started blushing and looked at him. "Wai…wai…wait…what?"

Aoi stood there with a blank expression. An expression of stupidity, she put her hand on the wall and was gloomy. "I feel like an idiot…." She said.

"Sora…why did you…" Ushio was cut off when she looked back at Aoi who turned her head in a disappointed manner. Ushio was nervous, not only at Aoi but at Sora, who was also blushing crazily. Aoi grabbed her Kendo stick and slowly walked board Sora. Ushio stepped to the side.

"Sukaiburu….." Aoi said menacingly.

"Oh man…." Sora's eyes widened.

"I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" She raised her stick as she shouted at him.

"AHHHH!" Sora then rolled behind her avoiding her attack. He looked back and she was looking back with a scary, but red face. She chased him as he began running to the gym room/ "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Students were laughing as Aoi was just chasing Sora. Tabatha saw what was going on and was confused. She walked up to a stunned Ushio.

"Uhh what happ…." She looked at Ushio's red face. "What the heck is going here?" She sighed and walked Ushio to her first class. "Ok what happened Ushio?"

Ushio told her the story, and Tabatha shook her head. "Geez Sora…..At least let a girl know you're gonna say something like that."

"I Know right…" Ushio said her heartbeat going faster and faster as she was still blushing. "I don't know what to say."

"Well….do you want to be his girlfriend?" Tabatha asked her.

Ushio's face turned even more red. "Tabatha! You're not helping!"

Tabatha shrugged. "Well….do you?"

Ushio looked down and confessed, "Yes I do…but its just too sudden for all of that!"

Sora then caught up with them, breathing heavily and hunched over. "That girl….is a handful. She almost killed me."

"Ok look….I guess from now on, you two are together." Tabatha said. "Cause you already know, its going to go around the school."

Sora sighed and looked at Ushio. "Ushio I'm sorry for just bluntly saying that."

"It's fine i guess." Ushio said nervously. The first bell rang.

"Well time for me to go to class." Tabatha said. "Right now…you two just act normally." Tabatha then went her way.

Sora and Ushio looked at each other, blushed and turned away to hide it.

During Lunch, Sora, Ushio, Tabatha and Nishina were siting together at a table, but Sora distanced himself. After he threw away his food he put his head down. Geez I'm an idiot, he thought. I just made things way worse than it needed to be. Tabatha noticed and tapped Ushio.

"Ushio…" She whispered. "Go over there and sit by him."

"But.."

"Come on. It's not official, just be normal. He only said to get Yanagami to leave you guys alone I bet."

"I guess you're right." Ushio moved closer to Sora. He looked up, saw her and put his head back down.

"I'm sorry Ushio." he said, his voice muffled.

"Its okay…" She said nervously. She patted his back. "Its okay."

Silence for a brief moment, then out of nowhere…

"What are you doing on Saturday?" They both said at the same time. They both blushed.

"Uhm…I'm not doing anything." Sora said. "What about you?"

"Well I planned on going to see a movie with my friends. I wanted to see…." her face turned even redder as she looked down. "….if you wanted to come."

"Uh…umm…sure. I'll go." They looked at each other's red face and began laughing. Tabatha and Nishina smiled.

"They're fine I'm guessing." Tabatha said. Nishina nodded. "Mhm!"

After school, Sora waited on Ushio at the entrance. When she arrived, they walked home together.

"Hey…" Ushio said nervously. "Do you wanna take the long way home?"

"That was…random…" Sora said.

Ushio pouted. "Yes or no!" Her face was red.

"OK OK!" Sora smiled as they went the long way home.

The sun was dropping as they went along the bridge where Tomoya had his fight against the gang leader. As they were walking, Sora looked down to Ushio's hand, he took a deep breath, and held it. Ushio began blushing, but said nothing as they continued to walk. They reached Ushio's house and Sora was on his way to leave.

"Thanks Sora." Ushio said smiling.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Sora smiled. He turned away but was pulled back….into a kiss. Ushio snuck a kiss. Sora's face reddened as did Ushio's. Both were having their first kiss.

Once they stopped, Ushio said, "That…that….was payback for telling people that I was your girlfriend."

Sora was shocked and speechless. "Uhm…okay…."

Ushio had opened the door. "Good night Sora. I'll see you tomorrow.." She said smiling and blushing. Sora hugged her, and Ushio hugged back. He then smiled and turned around to walk home.

"See ya tomorrow Ushio." He began walking home. Ushio closed the door, went inside with a red face, and sat in the living room smiling.

Nagisa was making dinner. "Ushio!" She was happy to see her. "This is a first for you to come home late. Did you have a club meeting?" No response, Ushio was still amazed at the stunt she pulled. Nagisa looked at her closely and got a flash of Fuko Ibuki for a strange reason. "Ushio…are okay?"

"huh? Oh yes….just….very happy." Ushio smiled as her faced got even redder. Nagisa looked confused as she looked out the window and saw Sora walking up the street. She smiled and closed the window.

She sat down next to Ushio. "Ushio…tell me the whole story okay?" Nagisa said.

"Mom…its embarrassing.."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

Ushio told her the whole story and Nagisa was smiling and laughing the entire time.

"You two are so cute!" Nagisa said joyfully. "My little Shio."

"Mom come on…." Ushio said blushing. "You haven't called me Shio since I was 12.."

"It's cause you got older sweetie! And now look at you! Blushing like crazy and smiling like my little girl! It's only appropriate now." Nagisa smiled and hugged her. "You two are going to make the perfect couple. I just know it."

Ushio hugged back. "Mom….can we not tell Dad?"

"Sure thing."

"Can we not tell Akii either?"

Nagisa laughed. "Don't worry. If the only person you want me to tell is my mom then fine. Iw on't tell anyone else but her. Just keep it between us girls."

"Thanks Mom." Ushio said smiling. "You're the best."

Chapter 2: The Birds Sprout Their Wings


End file.
